Dauntless (a Divergent story)
by binkybrains
Summary: What if there was no war and Tris lived in Dauntless. This book takes place from where Tris was ranked. This is life in Dauntless. BTW I'm a huge divergent lover
1. Chapter 1

**Dauntless is a story about divergent with no war. I takes place the day after Tris gets ranked 1st in her class. What job will Tris take? How will her life be as a Dauntless?**

Chapter 1

I was ranked first, I know it's because I'm divergent but it feels good to finally be first. In abnegation they were too selfless to ever rank anybody at community gatherings we played traditional abnegation games but no one ever won they would just say oh everyones a winner, but to me that was just a load of crap. I search around the room only to find Cristina yelling "Congrats!" while she runs towards me. She overestimates the distance between us and she crashes into me we both fall to the ground laughing. It's nice to have a friend like Cristina. We walk back to the dorms, this is the last night we will stay in those dorms so many memories lay there. We were given enough starter credits to get a crappy little apartments to move into tomorrow but instead i'm just gonna stay with Tobias. In the last two years of living in Dauntless he's gotten enough credits to buy a nice place. I need to tell Christina about me and Tobias, I guess I'll mention it the next time she mentions Will. I wake up the next day to see everyone packing I get ready and go over to Cristina's bunk before I can open my mouth she says "Instead of getting one of those crappy starter apartments me and Will decided to use both of our credits to get a nicer one." heres my time to tell her about me and Tobias "I'm just gonna move into Four's apartment." "Wait what?!" oh crap I forgot to tell Cristina about me dating Tobias "Me and Tobias are together, I was just waiting until after initiation to tell you." "That explains a lot, tell me all the details later I gotta pack." We were told yesterday that once we were finished packing we needed to go to the cafeteria to pick jobs, so once I was finished packing I made my way over there. Once I get to the cafeteria I see a large table with Tobias standing on the left side and Lynn standing on the right with sign-up sheet spread across the table. Around thirty minutes later everyones done packing and are in the cafeteria Lynn starts speaking in a stern voice "We will call your name based on your ranking once your name is called you will walk up to the large table and put a x next to the job you want and your name under the x." "Tris Prior." I walk up right next to Tobias, I can feel him staring at me so I look up. "What's up Trissy poo?" I roll my eyes at him and look back down at the sheet I don't mark leadership although I can for the same reason as Tobias, I'm divergent. I choose Innate instructor.


	2. Chapter 2

**How did you guys like my first chapter!**

Chapter 2

After choosing my job I look up again to see Tobias's eyes wide "I guess we'll be working together" he says in a shocked voice "why are you surprised by this of course I'd wanna with the guy with four fears." "I love you Tris." "I love too." "I love you three." "I love you Four." Right before we kiss Lynn looks at us and calls the next name. I grab my suitcase and walk out the door. I reach Tobias apartment and walk in it's bigger than I thought its has a large living room two bathrooms a kitchen a dining area and a guest room. I see where Tobias is room is because it's messier than the other room also it's bigger with a picture of him and Zeke on his bedside table. I start unpacking my things which isn't much i've got a dress and a couple shirts and pants. It doesn't take me to long to unpack so I go to the living room and play one of Tobias's shooting games on his television. I only seen a television once or twice, we didn't have them in abnegation homes because they were seen as impractical. Around an hour later Tobias walks in and I turn off the television and leans against the doorway and says "Peter got the leadership job." I snarl at the thought of him leading dauntless probably the same feeling Tobias got when Eric got the leadership job. "What did Cristina get?" I say eager to hear an answer "Tattoo artist."I can see Cristina being a tattoo artist she's a great artist. Tobias walk over to the couch and sits next to me. He starts stroking my cheek he carefully kisses the hawks on my collar bone one by one and he takes of his shirt. I kiss of if the faction symbols on his back and then kiss his lips and he kisses back. He pulls away and holds my hand tightly in his and puts the other hand on my waist. He kisses my again and I kiss him back we lay down on the couch still kissing and I whisper "I love you Tobias Eaton." and he whispers "I love you too Beatrice Prior." We continue kissing as he slides his hand under the hem of my shirt slowly making it's way upward. I pull back and put my head on his chest and I start to fall asleep. Tobias whispers to me "I love you Beatrice Prior, always have always will." and he carries me to the bed and tucks me in. I wake up the next morning with my head on Tobias's still sleeping body I stare at him for a second he's so perfect, so strong, so amazing. I stand up and get dressed in a black tank top, black shorts and black combat boots. I go to the kitchen and make the only things I know how to make scrambled eggs, plain oatmeal, and banana bread. I've never actually had banana bread before me and my mom would always bake it for the factionless. By the time i'm done cooking Tobias has woken up "I didn't know you could cook." Tobias says smirking "you learn something new everyday" I say handing him a piece of banana bread. We sit side by side eating breakfast I wonder how life will be with Tobias. With the man of my dreams. "Oh I say checking my watch, I promised Christina i'd go shopping with her." "Really, shopping?" "I know it's just Cristina loves shopping." I say "Fine do you want to meet up for lunch, it will be our first date." "Sorry, I can't I promised Cristina that i'd have lunch with her and Will." Tobias frowns and I kiss him on the forehead before he can say anything I leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tell me if you think the chapters are too short, make sure to leave a review**

Chapter 3

I walk over to the mall which isn't too far away from Tobias's apartment when I get there I search the room for Cristina and a pair of eyes meet mine their Cristina's she runs over to me. She grabs my wrist her hands are warm but rough. She drags me to a gown store. Everything is so nice and fancy there are black and red gowns. I don't know what to grab since I have no fashion sense but of course Christina does and she grabs me a sparkly long black dress with a slit on the side a red belt and a low v-neck. I try on the dress and it looks stunning. "I love the dress but why would I need anything this fancy?"I say "Well, don't tell four I told you this but Will told me that four was gonna take you to a fancy restaurant tonight!" "Sometimes I wonder if you should have chosen candor instead of dauntless." I say rolling my eyes. "Well I choose what the test told me to choose!" that felt like a punch in the stomach I didn't know what to choose, i'm still not sure if I choose the right faction. "That looks gorgeous on you, four will love it!" we purchase the dress and continue shopping. Cristina stops at a lingerie store and I say "Oh no Cristina i'm not going in there!" "It's not for you, It's for four." she snaps dragging me in. I cover me face with my palm and my cheeks turn red. Cristina picks out a red lacy underwear and a red push-up bra and we buy it and I quickly run out of the store. We stop at a cosmetics store and Christina does my make up. About thirty minutes later we walk out of the store. "Oh we have to go to lunch Will's probably waiting for us!" Cristina yells. I look down at my watch we still have twenty minutes until we have to meet will. We walk over to a bar called Brave's and we see Will there. Will's there early just like Cristina. Will kisses Cristina on her forehead and we sit down. Everything here is dauntless style (spicy) I was never a fan of spicy food but the dauntless love it. I order hot wings Cristina orders salad and Will orders a shrimp cocktail. We all get beers. After lunch I go to Will and Cristina's place. I can see Cristina loves to decorate theres decorations everywhere. We sit on a white leather couch and talk. Will tells me that he got a job in the control room. That seems like the perfect job for an erudite transfer. I get home at around 4. I walk in the door only to see Tobias in a tux with roses in his hand Christina was right. "I'm taking you out to dinner." tobias says "be ready in two hours." I walk over to him and kiss him his lips feel warm and cracked he kisses me back and leans in. he puts his hand on the center of my spine and move his fingers up and down my spine I pull away. "I need to get ready." I say "see you later." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I go in to Tobias's room to get changed. I grab the dress I got with Cristina out of the bag, the sequins shines against the light of the room. I slip

on the lingerie and the dress. The dress looks even prettier than it did in the shop. I put my hair up in an abnegation bun and clip a rose on the

side of my head. I put on some long ruby earrings that Christina bought for me there heavy i'm not very used to wearing earrings since we

weren't allowed to in abnegation. I walk out and Tobias's eyes look wide. I walk up to him and he hugs me from behind and whispers in my ear

"you look amazing." He grabs my hand and we walk out the door our steps in tune to one another, I love him. We arrive at the restaurant and a

waiter seats us. I look over at the bar to see the back of Eric's head and I scowl. He turns his head around and stares at me right in the eyes.

Tobias looks over. Eric stumbles to our table drunk and says "Tris you are divergent! I just know it how could you have done so poorly and then

have record times in stage two without resisting the simulation, I just, you must be!"

"I don't know what your talking about, divergent is just a children's tale!" he scowls and walks back to the bar mumbling as he walks

"I will find out one day!" I turn to Tobias and he says"

Do you wanna go home and snuggle on the couch instead of being in the same room as that bastard?" he says I nod and smile a bit. As we

walk back I put my head on Tobias shoulder and yawn. Tobias picks me up and a smile at him. He softly kisses me on the cheek. We get to the

apartment and he puts me on the couch and grabs some leftover hot wings from the fridge and heats them up. He brings them over and I sit up

to make room for him he sits down and I lean on his chest. This is much better than any fancy restaurant. He kisses me and his breath smells

like hot wings. I kiss him back and lean in. He puts his hand on my leg and we lay down together. I get on top of him and continue kissing him

while he takes his shirt. The next day I wake up with my head on Tobias bare chest and I realize I'm in my underwear. I get dressed and wake up

Tobias because today is choosing day. Me and Tobias get ready and run over to the net, around 30 minutes later a lump of yellow and red falls

into the net and I say "name?" then Tobias says

"choose wisely you only get to pick once." she thinks about it for a minute

"Nelly" she smiles

by the end we have 25, 10 transfers and 15 dauntless-borns

**1- Nelly (Amity)**

**2- Dan (Erudite)**

**3- Wren (Candor)**

**4- Lucy (Candor)**

**5- Leo (Candor, Lucy's brother)**

**6- Maud (Erudite)**

**7- Annie (Erudite)**

**8- Erin (Erudite)**

**9- Madge (Candor)**

**10- Tyler (Candor)**


End file.
